Rivalité et Passion
by Jeni Kat
Summary: A 18 ans, Flora vient de remporter le Grand Festival de Sinnoh face à son rival de toujours. Après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, tout devient encore plus confus pour Flora. A sa grande surprise, Drew ressent la même chose pour elle...
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

Bien le bonjour,

Depuis quelques jours, des histoires sur Pokémon me trottent dans la tête, et notamment sur mon couple préféré, à savoir Drew & Flora. Je vous poste ce premier chapitre afin d'avoir un premier retour.

Cette fiction sera un peu plus mature que ma fiction "Se Découvrir", en raison de l'âge des protagonistes. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis. Vous pouvez également me retrouver sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat**, dont vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil. Sinon, vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer un message privé, je vous répondrais avec plaisir !

* * *

_Point de vue de Flora !_

Grâce à mes années en tant que Top Coordinatrice, et au soutien de mes parents, je ne suis plus obligé de dormir dans les centres Pokémon, même si je continue de le faire à chaque fois que j'arrive dans une ville. Mais lors d'un Grand Festival, je réside dans un hôtel somptueux. Après être passé à ma chambre pour déposer ma seconde coupe, je décide de me changer pour une tenue plus confortable, et de monter sur le toit. Oui, j'ai bien dit sur le toit. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de croiser qui que ce soit. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire, c'est un peu de calme. Ah, l'air est frais. Je me rapproche du bord et j'observe le paysage. Un léger frisson cours le long de mes bras, mais je m'en fiche. Demain, je reprends la route pour rentrer chez moi. Le Grand Festival étant terminé, je peux rentrer me reposer quelques jours avant de repartir. Ayant gagné le Grand Festival de Johto il y a quatre ans, et celui de Sinnoh ce soir même face à Drew, ma prochaine destination sera la région Hoenn, et ce qui est sûr, c'est que je n'ai aucune intention de dire à quiconque où je compte me rendre. Depuis huit ans, je sillonne les routes pour les nombreux concours Pokémon, et à chaque fois je croise Drew ou Harley. Pour une fois, j'aimerais participer à des concours Pokémon sans qu'aucun de mes rivaux ne soient face à moi pour me rappeler que mes techniques et mes talents de coordinatrice ne sont pas de leur niveau. Une année de paix. C'est tout ce que je demande.

« On prend l'air ? »

En parlant de rival, voici celui qui me tape le plus sur les nerfs. Non, ce n'est pas Harley. Harley, je peux le gérer parce que son excentricité me fait rire. Mais Drew, les sentiments conflictuels que j'éprouve pour lui sont un sacré poids que je porte depuis longtemps. Je fais semblant d'être indifférente à ses remarques, mais en fait elles me blessent, à cause de ce que je ressens pour lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas être à la fête donnée en ton honneur ? » me demande-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« J'avais besoin d'être seule. » je réponds en essayant de ne pas le regarder.

On n'est plus des gamins, et nous avons tous les deux dix-huit ans, à présent. On a tous les deux changés. Je ne suis plus une petite fille, et il n'est plus un simple garçon. Il est devenu un homme très séduisant. Encore plus séduisant qu'avant. Moi, je me trouve normale. J'ai pris quelques centimètres et des formes que j'essaye de cacher chaque fois que je voyage.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drew ? » je demande tout en continuant de regarder droit devant moi. « Es-tu venu me dire que j'ai eu de la chance de te battre ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! En fait, c'est tout le contraire. » Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, attendant sans doute que je me retourne vers lui. Chose que je ne fais pas. « Faire faire équipe à Brasegali et Givrali étaient surprenants. Tu as été la plus forte, et je te l'aurais dit plus tôt si tu n'avais pas disparu avant que j'aie pu avoir la chance de te retrouver après la remise des trophées. »

« Je te remercie ! »

Je continue de regarder au loin. Il est juste à côté de moi, et ça me perturbe énormément.

« Alors, quelle est la prochaine étape ? » me demande-t-il.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi quelques temps. » je réponds en restant évasive. « Et toi ? »

« Je vais retenter ma chance à Hoenn. »

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surprise ?

« J'ai entendu dire que Harley allait retenter sa chance à Johto. » me dit-il. « Si tu ne veux pas tomber sur lui, tu devras éviter cette région. »

« Merci de l'info ! »

Je commence à avoir un peu froid, alors je décide de faire demi-tour et de retourner dans ma chambre, mais Drew attrape mon poignet.

« Parle-moi, Flora. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais la tête ? »

Là, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de le regarder, et je me perds aussitôt dans ses grands yeux verts. Sa proximité me perturbe, et mes sentiments pour lui obscurcissent mes pensées. Je suis obligé de secouer la tête pour chasser tout ça. Drew ne ressent rien pour moi. Certes, on est ami mais on est avant tout des rivaux, et avec lui, il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments.

« Drew, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi tranquille. » je le supplie malgré moi.

« Hein ? » Il a l'air surpris de ma demande, d'autant plus que ma voix tremble. « Flora, parle-moi. »

« Pourquoi ? Pour que tu te moques de ce que je ressens ? » je claque en me libérant de sa douce poigne. « Non, merci. Et puisque tu as choisi de partir à Hoenn pour les prochains concours, je crois que je vais devoir me choisir une autre destination. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangle-t-il, surpris par le ton cassant de ma voix. « Flora… »

« Sans Harley et moi en compétition, tu auras toutes tes chances de remporter le Grand Festival, et je n'aurais plus à faire semblant de ne pas être blessée par les _« taquineries »_ du garçon que j'aime. » je lui dis en mimant les guillemets.

Mince, je me rends compte, trop tard, que je venais de lui avouer mes sentiments. Il a l'air choqué. Il est figé, et choqué. Je me sens bizarre. Libérée d'un poids, mais bizarre. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui le plus possible. J'atteins la porte du toit, que j'ouvre d'un geste vif et pressée, je descends la volée de marches en courant jusqu'au dernier étage de l'hôtel, mais j'ai à peine atteint la porte du couloir que Drew me rattrape, et m'attrape par la taille. Il me retourne pour lui faire face, et je vois de la colère et de l'incrédulité se refléter dans ses yeux.

« Tu ne peux pas me balancer une bombe pareille et t'en aller. » me dit-il.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Je me dégage de ses bras. « Je suis parti parce que tu n'aurais jamais dû le savoir. Si tu ne m'avais pas rejoint sur le toit, je ne t'aurais jamais avoué mes sentiments. »

« Ah non ? Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

Il perd patience, je le vois bien. Je suis bien trop fatiguée et en colère contre moi-même pour continuer cette discussion, alors au lieu de répondre, je sors dans le couloir, et je rejoins ma chambre deux étages plus bas. Je décide de prendre les escaliers, et arrivée devant ma chambre, j'ai à peine mis un pied à l'intérieur que Drew entre sans y avoir été invité.

« Mais je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. »

« Il faut qu'on parle. » me dit-il en fermant la porte, qui claque.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire, alors laisse-moi tranquille. » je réponds en lui faisant face.

« Mais assume au moins ce que tu m'as dit sur le toit. » réplique-t-il.

« D'accord, parfait ! » Je craque, mais s'il n'attend que ma franchise pour me foutre la paix, il va être servi. « Ok, je t'aime. Voilà, c'est dit. Maintenant sors de ma chambre que je me puisse dormir un peu avant de rentrer chez moi me reposer avant de participer aux concours du Plateau Indigo. »

« Mais, non, je croyais que tu voulais aller à Hoenn. » dit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

« Bah tu vois, ça c'était avant de savoir que tu avais l'intention d'y participer toi aussi. » je réponds en le contournant pour aller m'asseoir sur mon lit. « Tout ce que je demande, c'est une année à concourir sans Harley et toi sur le dos pour me rappeler sans cesser à quel point mes Pokémon n'ont aucune classe. »

Honnêtement, savoir que je croiserais Drew à des compétitions me rendait impatiente et fébrile malgré tout. J'ai conscience de mon attirance pour lui, physique et émotionnelle. Il est le seul garçon qui m'ait fait ressentir tout ça. Au-delà de notre rivalité, on avait de vrai lien d'amitié, et quand on se croisait hors concours, il se comportait normalement avec moi, et c'est ce Drew-là qui me manque.

« Va-t'en, s'il te plaît ! »

« Non ! »

Sa voix est étonnement calme, et proche. J'ôte mes mains de mon visage, et je m'aperçois que Drew s'était rapproché de moi. Je me lève pour pouvoir gagner la porte afin de le faire sortir, mais nos corps sont très proches, à présent.

« Drew… »

« Arrête de parler. »

Et là, à ma surprise, il m'embrasse. Oh Mon Dieu, Drew m'embrasse. Vraiment. Je suis tellement envoûté par son baiser que je me laisse faire. On s'embrasse, et sans qu'on n'ait prémédité quoi que ce soit, nos vêtements s'envolent. Je suis consciente de n'avoir que dix-huit ans, mais ce garçon me rend dingue depuis notre première rencontre. La jeune coordinatrice qu'il a rencontrée à Poivressel a fait place à une jeune femme plus sûre d'elle, mais totalement démunie face à lui. Drew me fait l'amour sans que je ne le repousse, au contraire. Je me laisse emporter dans ce tourbillon de feu qui nous unis dans ce lit où j'ai passé toutes mes nuits ces derniers jours à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui. Je fais abstraction de la douleur, me plongeant dans ses iris émeraudes si envoûtantes. Lui non plus, ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je le laisse me convaincre de prendre une douche avec lui, et de le laisser dormir avec moi.

« Voyage à Hoenn avec moi, Flora ! »

Blottie contre son torse, je ferme les yeux et repousse les larmes qui menacent de couler. Voyager avec Drew ? Ce serait formidable, mais je ne préfère pas. Je ne réponds pas et je me laisse emporter par la caresse de ses doigts sur mon épaule. Je me réveille avant lui, le lendemain. Je m'habille en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Je récupère ma ceinture pour mes Pokéball sur la table de nuit, que j'attache autour de ma taille. Cette année, j'ai dit adieu à ma sacoche pour un sac à dos. Je vérifie qu'il ne me manque rien et je m'apprête à partir pour le centre Pokémon récupérer mes Pokémon quand…

« Flora… »

Pitié, faites qu'il murmure mon prénom en dormant. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi, et je dois être maudite parce que Drew est bel et bien réveillé. Il s'est assis sur le lit, son torse parfait bien en vue.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Mince, je suis coincée. Si je lui mens, il le saura et il sera blessé. Si je lui dis la vérité, il sera blessé. Quoi que je décide, je vais lui faire de la peine alors j'opte pour la franchise.

« Je vais chercher mes Pokémon au centre, et je rentre chez moi. »

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner. » me dit-il en quittant le lit.

Je déglutis parce qu'il ne porte qu'un caleçon, et que les événements de la veille ne s'effaceront jamais de ma mémoire.

« Ce n'est pas la peine. Je préfère rentrer seule. » je réponds en le regardant. « Et ne fais pas comme si tu avais vraiment envie de m'accompagner. »

« Bien sûr que j'en ai envie. » me dit-il.

« Arrête Drew, toi et moi on ne ressent pas les mêmes choses. » je dis en resserrant les bretelles de mon sac à dos sur les épaules.

« Flora, j'ai des sentiments pour toi, et je te rappelle qu'on a fait l'amour cette nuit. » Il ferme la distance entre nous et prend ma taille entre ses mains expertes. « Je n'ai jamais eu envie de me rapprocher de quelqu'un de cette façon avant toi. Tu me rends dingue, dans tous les sens du terme, et je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé par le passé. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire ? » je demande, en soutenant son regard.

« Parce que moi aussi je t'… »

Oh Mon Dieu, non il ne faut pas qu'il le dise. Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de dire une grosse bêtise.

« Non, tais-toi ! Ne le dis pas. Je ne veux rien savoir. Drew, s'il te plaît ne le dis pas ! »

Il retire ma main de sa bouche, et cette fois il est furieux.

« Tu me crois vraiment incapable de ressentir quelque chose pour toi ? » claque-t-il. « Flora, qu'est-ce qui te fait peur au point de refuser qu'on se mette définitivement ensemble ? »

« Mes sentiments pour toi me font peur. » je m'emporte en me dégageant de son étreinte. « Je ne suis pas prête à t'entendre me dire en retour que tu ressens la même chose pour moi. »

« D'accord, très bien je ne te le dirais pas tant que tu ne seras pas prête. » réplique-t-il. « Mais je ne vais pas attendre la fin du monde non plus, Flora. Tôt ou tard il va bien falloir qu'on parle sérieusement, toi et moi. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

Je sais que je le pousse à bout, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je le vois fulminer tout en remettant ses vêtements, je comprends qu'il fait tout son possible pour ne pas déverser sa colère sur moi. Il se rapproche de moi après avoir mis sa veste, et sans me donner une chance de me dérober, il s'empare de mes lèvres et me donne un baiser fabuleux. Je m'accroche à ses épaules à mesure qu'il me fait reculer contre le mur.

« Je ne te laisserais pas le choix, ma Flora. » Sa voix n'est plus qu'un susurre déroutant. « Je vais concourir à Hoenn, et je serai très déçu si tu changes tes plans uniquement pour ne pas me voir. »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, puis, il sort de ma chambre et me laisse seule. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis fourrée, hein ? Quand j'entre dans le centre Pokémon pour récupérer mes Pokéball, je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher Drew. Il n'est pas là. L'infirmière Joëlle me rend mes Pokéball, que j'accroche à ma ceinture autour de ma taille, quand elle me tend un morceau de papier plié en deux accompagné d'une rose étincelante.

« Drew m'a demandé de te remettre ceci. »

Si elle ne me l'avait pas dit, je l'aurais quand même deviné. Je déplie le bout de papier, et je lis les quelques mots écrits de la main de ce garçon, de ce beau jeune homme, qui me rend dingue.

'_Les concours Pokémon n'en valent pas la peine si tu n'es pas là '_

* * *

C'est court, mais c'est un premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Si mes lecteurs de "Se Découvrir" passent par-là, rassurez-vous, je vais bientôt revenir avec la suite très bientôt !

Aurélie !


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

Bien le bonjour mes chers amis lecteurs, et amies lectrices,

En ce jour spécial, où je fête l'anniversaire de ma page facebook, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture *-*

* * *

_Point de vue de Flora !_

'_Les concours Pokémon n'en valent pas la peine si tu n'es pas là '_

Ces mots, je les connais par cœur désormais. Je suis rentrée chez moi depuis deux semaines. J'aurais déjà dû repartir sur les routes, mais depuis ma nuit avec Drew, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Il ne veut pas que je change mes projets de parcourir la région Hoenn, et moi non plus je ne le voulais pas. Il m'a même demandé de voyager avec lui. Oui, il me manque, et depuis deux semaines, je ressasse inlassablement notre nuit, notre première nuit, dans ma chambre d'hôtel. Je n'avais rien fait pour l'arrêter. J'aurais pu. _J'aurais dû… _mais qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre ? Je n'aurais jamais réussi à l'arrêter pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne le voulais pas. Ce que je ressens pour Drew me fait peur, parce que j'ai peur qu'il me fasse du mal à un moment donné. Il s'est excusé de m'avoir blessé par ses brimades, et je n'ai rien lu dans ses yeux qui démontrait qu'il mentait. Drew a toujours été honnête avec moi. Nom d'un Ronflex, je vais devenir dingue. Je devrais peut-être arrêter de concourir quelques temps, et rester auprès de ma famille. Suivre une autre voie. Si seulement j'étais devenue dresseuse, et non coordinatrice. Je me demande si j'aurais rencontré Drew, si j'avais choisi de devenir une dresseuse Pokémon comme Sacha.

_« Flora, ma chérie je peux entrer ? »_

« Oh euh, oui, entre maman ! »

La porte s'ouvre sur ma mère, qui avait toujours le sourire collé au visage. Je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé de ce que Drew et moi avons fait. Je redoute cette discussion, mais il va bien falloir que je lui en parle tôt ou tard. J'ai beau avoir dix-huit ans, je ressentirais toujours le besoin de me confier à ma mère.

« Un paquet est arrivé pour toi. » m'apprit-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le lit avec moi. « Tiens ! »

« Merci ! »

Je me demande ce que ça peut-être. Je prends le paquet de taille moyenne, et déchirait le papier vert. _Vert… _Chaque fois que je vois cette couleur, je pense irrémédiablement à Drew. Quoi que, quand je ne concoure pas, je ne pense qu'à ce beau gosse prétentieux. Sous le papier, il y a une boîte en velours rouge, pas plus grande que mon Pokédex. J'ouvre la boîte, et mon cœur fait un triple salto dans ma poitrine. C'est un collier, et un pendentif en forme de rose rouge. _Drew… _Sous le couvercle de la boîte est écrit au feutre noir _Tu me manques._

« Il est très joli. » dit ma mère en prenant le collier entre ses mains.

Elle l'attache autour de mon cou. Le pendentif repose au creux de ma poitrine.

« Qui t'a offert ce joli bijou ? » demande ma mère.

« C'est, euh, c'est Drew ! » je réponds sans parvenir à quitter les trois petits mots écrits sous le couvercle de la boîte.

Je sais déjà que la boîte ne va plus me quitter.

« Le fameux Drew dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler ? » expose ma mère, un sourire en coin. « Le même Drew contre qui je t'ai vu remporter le Grand Festival. »

« Oui, c'est lui ! » j'acquiesce en la regardant. « Maman… »

« Il est très mignon. » me dit-elle.

« Oui, il l'est ! »

Mignon, séduisant, arrogant, agaçant, et sexy. Je referme la boîte, et sans parvenir à m'en empêcher, je serre la boîte contre mon cœur et je me mets à pleurer.

« Flora ? » s'inquiète ma mère. « Flora, ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

« Maman, je ne sais plus quoi faire. » je sanglote tandis qu'elle vient s'asseoir près de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

« Raconte-moi, ma chérie ! »

J'attends que mes pleures se tarissent et je lui raconte que sa petite fille n'en est plus une depuis une fameuse nuit, deux semaines plus tôt. Je lui raconte aussi que mes sentiments pour Drew, et les siens pour moi, me terrifiaient plus que je ne sache l'expliquer, et l'incertitude qui me hantait à vouloir concourir de nouveau face à lui.

« Ma puce, tu aurais dû m'en parler plus tôt. » me dit ma mère.

Il n'y avait dans son regard aucune colère pour mon acte, ni aucune déception. Juste un amour inconditionnel que seule une mère aimante puisse donner à ses enfants. J'espère qu'un jour, je serai une maman aussi généreuse et aimante qu'elle. Soudain, des images d'une petite fille et d'un petit garçon aux cheveux verts comme Drew se peignirent dans mon esprit. Je secoue la tête pour les faire disparaître, mais mon cœur s'emballe déjà à cette pensée.

« Flora, l'amour est quelque chose de compliqué et de magnifique à la fois. Tu es tombé amoureuse d'un garçon bien, mais je comprends que ses actions passées envers toi t'empêchent de prendre la bonne décision. »

« Et c'est quoi, la bonne décision ? » je demande en me tassant dans mon lit. « Tout est si compliqué, maman. Une partie de moi a envie de le rejoindre et de voyager avec lui, et une autre, celle qui est blessée veut s'éloigner le plus possible de lui. »

« T'aurait-il donné une raison de ne pas le croire, quand il s'est excusé ? » demande-t-elle, toujours d'une voix aimante.

« Non ! » je réponds sans avoir besoin de réfléchir. « Drew dit toujours ce qu'il pense, surtout à moi. »

« Vous devez avoir une discussion, tous les deux. » me dit-elle. « Mais en attendant, toi et moi on va aller voir un médecin. »

« Pourquoi ? » je demande en séchant mes larmes.

« Parce que ma petite fille est devenue une femme deux semaines plus tôt ! »

Encore une fois, aucune colère dans sa voix. Je me lève, fais un tour par la salle de bain et prends mes Pokéball. Je n'ai pas fait sortir mes Pokémon de leurs Pokéball depuis mon retour à Clémentiville. Il va falloir que je rectifie ça et que je passe du temps avec mes Pokémon. Maman m'emmène à l'hôpital en prétextant auprès de mon père une envie de faire du shopping. Rien qu'en imaginant la tête que fera mon père quand il saura que… Non, je ne veux même pas y penser. Ma mère me promet qu'elle lui parlerait dès que je serai reparti sur les routes. Le médecin me fait des examens et tout le bla bla. Après ça, on va vraiment faire du shopping, et ça me rend d'excellente humeur. On rentre à la maison les bras chargés de sac, puis, une fois que j'ai rangé tous mes vêtements dans mes placards, je prépare un en-cas avec ma mère ainsi que de la nourriture pour mes Pokémon, et je vais passer le reste de la journée dans la forêt. Je passe des heures à m'occuper de mes Pokémon, et on s'amuse comme des petits fous tous ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, j'aperçois une silhouette qui m'est familière.

« Solidad ! »

Devant la vitrine d'une boutique, elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit. On se retrouve près d'un parc, assise à une table de pique-nique à discuter et à rattraper le temps perdu. Elle s'est éloigné des concours ces deux dernières années afin d'entraîner de futurs coordinateurs. Je sais qu'elle enseigne à l'Académie Pokémon, qui se trouve à Mérouville, et apparemment, tout se passe bien.

« Je suis contente de te voir, Flora. J'allais justement chez toi. » me dit-elle.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui ! » acquiesce-t-elle, sans me quitter des yeux. « Je vois que tu portes le collier de Drew. Il va être ravi de l'apprendre. »

« Qu… q… quoi ? » Je bégaie de surprise. « Comment t'es au courant pour le collier ? »

Instinctivement, je prends le pendentif dans ma main et je le serre fort dans ma paume.

« Parce que Drew est venu me trouver à Mérouville juste après le Grand Festival. » m'explique-t-elle. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » je demande, totalement perdue.

« Drew ! » me dit-elle. « Je sais tout de ce qui s'est passé entre vous ce fameux soir. Drew avait besoin des conseils de la seule personne qui vous connaisse aussi bien l'un que l'autre. Et je suis pour ainsi dire sa seule véritable amie. »

« Sympa ! » je marmonne en grinçant des dents.

« Ne le prends pas mal, Flora. Je dis ça simplement parce que ça fait bien longtemps que Drew ne ressent plus de l'amitié pour toi, mais quelque chose de bien plus fort. » m'explique-t-elle. « D'ailleurs, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu l'as empêché de t'avouer véritablement ce qu'il ressent pour toi ? »

Ma prise sur le pendentif se relâche. Au fond de moi, je regrette sincèrement d'avoir arrêté Drew au moment même où il s'apprêtait à me dire _je t'aime._

« Tout s'est passé si vite. » je réponds en refoulant la tristesse qui m'envahit. « Drew n'était pas censé savoir que je l'aime, mais ça m'a échappé et tout a dérapé. Je sais qu'une part de lui regrette ce qu'on a fait. »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit. » dit Solidad, me faisant lever les yeux vers elle. « Flora, je connais Drew depuis bien longtemps que toi, et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'avant de te rencontrer, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'intéresser à autre chose qu'aux concours Pokémon. Tu as totalement bouleversé sa vie. Il est peut-être demeuré dur avec toi au début de votre amitié, mais vous n'êtes plus des gamins. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes tous les deux plus matures, et même si vous serez sans doute rivaux toute votre vie, rien ne vous empêche d'être l'un avec l'autre. »

« J'aimerais le croire. » je dis dans un souffle.

Solidad se lève de sa place et fait le tour de la table de pique-nique pour venir s'asseoir à côté de moi.

« C'est naturel d'avoir peur, Flora, mais je connais Drew. Jamais il ne te fera du mal intentionnellement. Il ne faut pas confondre _taquinerie_ et _souffrance_. Rejoins-le pour le concours de Poivressel qui aura lieu dans trois mois, Flora. Viens avec moi à Mérouville pour remporter ton premier ruban et va ensuite rejoindre Drew. Vous devez avoir une discussion sérieuse, tous les deux. »

« Je… je ne sais pas. »

« Flora… » elle me prend par les épaules et me tourne vers elle. « Réponds-moi sincèrement. A quel point aimes-tu Drew ? Serais-tu capable de passer à côté de la chance de vivre quelque chose de fort avec lui, et de le perdre ? »

L'idée de perdre Drew m'est insupportable. Mon cœur se serre à la seule pensée de ne plus jamais le revoir, ou bien de le voir au bras d'une autre fille. Solidad dû apercevoir le chagrin qui se lit sur mon visage et m'attira contre elle. Je pleure silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que je n'en sois plus capable. Finalement, j'accepte la proposition de Solidad, et je rentre chez moi pour annoncer la nouvelle à mes parents. Le lendemain matin, je prépare mon sac, attache ma ceinture de Pokéball autour de la taille, et surtout, je n'oublie pas le collier que j'enroule autour de mon cou. Pas question qu'il me quitte une seule fois. Mes parents sont devant la maison en train de parler avec Solidad. Mon Charmillon, qui est posé sur la tête de maman, vole jusqu'à moi et vient se poser sur mon épaule.

« Flora, je pense que tu devrais prendre Charmillon pour ce voyage. » me dit maman, en souriant.

« Tu crois ? » Je fais basculer Charmillon sur mon avant-bras. « Tu veux venir avec moi, Charmillon ? » Mon Pokémon sourit. « Très bien, alors sois le bienvenu, mon ami. »

Je le fais revenir dans sa Pokéball, que j'accroche à ma ceinture puis, je prends chacun de mes parents dans les bras.

« Fais bon voyage, ma chérie. » me souhaite maman.

« Et n'oublie pas d'appeler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. » me dit papa.

« Oui, promis ! » je leur dis en souriant. « Vous allez me manquer. »

« Oh, ma chérie ! » Maman me prend dans ses bras et me chuchote à l'oreille : « N'aie pas peur d'aimer ce garçon, Flora. »

Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas pleurer afin de ne pas attirer l'attention de mon père. Après un dernier au revoir, je quitte la maison en compagnie de Solidad.

Nous marchons jusqu'à Mérouville, profitant du voyage entre fille pour se raconter pleins d'anecdotes. Solidad me parle de ses élèves et de sa nouvelle vie d'enseignante, et me fait promettre de passer quelques jours de plus afin de faire une démonstration à ses élèves. Que j'accepte aussitôt. A notre arrivée à l'entrée de Mérouville, nous arrivons juste à temps pour que je puisse m'inscrire. Le concours à lieu dans trois jours, ce qui me laisse pleinement le temps de préparer mon numéro sous l'œil attentif de Solidad qui me donne des conseils. J'ai beau participer à des concours depuis huit ans, et gagné deux Grand Festival, toute aide est bonne à prendre, surtout quand ça vient d'une bonne amie comme Solidad. Je passe les éliminatoires avec mon Charmillon, et je décide de combattre avec Brasegali. J'atteins la finale, et je me bats contre un coordinateur du nom de Joshua, qui utilise un Girafarig vraiment superbe. Le temps est presque écoulé, et nous sommes au coude à coude.

« Allez Brasegali, finissons-en attaque Pied Brûleur ! »

« Esquive, Girafarig ! »

Mais Girafarig n'a pas le temps d'esquiver que l'attaque de mon Brasegali l'atteint de plein fouet, le mettant hors combat.

« Girafarig a été mis hors combat. Flora remporte le match, ainsi que le concours de Mérouville ! »

Vivian est toujours aussi gentille, et belle. Brasegali à mes côtés, je vais serrer la main de Joshua et le remercie pour ce match.

« Bravo Flora, je suis content d'avoir pu affronter une championne comme toi. » me dit-il. « C'était un honneur ! »

« Merci ! Est-ce que ton Girafarig va bien ? » je demande, soucieuse de ce beau Pokémon qui s'est très bien défendu.

« Oui, ça va aller pour lui. » Joshua sourit et caresse la tête de son Pokémon.

Vivian me remet le ruban. Mon premier ruban pour cette compétition. Il brille d'un très beau rose.

« Toutes mes félicitations, Flora. » me sourit-elle. « Et je suis heureuse de te compter à nouveau parmi nos concurrents, cette année. »

« Merci beaucoup ! »

J'accepte le ruban et je salue chaleureusement les spectateurs avant de fixer la caméra et de montrer mon prix. J'espère que Drew me regarde en ce moment même, et qu'il aperçoit le collier autour de mon cou.

Après trois jours passé avec Solidad à l'Académie Pokémon, je suis prête à reprendre la route. J'ai l'intention d'arriver le plus vite possible à Poivressel afin de revoir Drew. Solidad a raison, il faut que je lui parle et que j'affronte la terreur qui me serre le cœur. Toutes les deux au port, nous nous disons au revoir.

« Merci pour tout, Solidad. »

« Je t'en prie, et fais-moi plaisir. Ne gâche pas ce qu'il y a entre Drew et toi. » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « Sinon je serai forcé de m'en mêler. »

J'éclate de dire et la serre dans mes bras. Solidad est devenue une véritable amie au fil des années. Malgré toutes les fois où nous nous sommes affrontés durant les concours, nous avons toujours partagé un profond lien d'amitié. Je monte sur le bateau, et jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éloigne du quai, je fais de grands signes à Solidad. La traversée dure une journée entière, ce qui fait qu'en arrivant à Poivressel, le soleil se couchait. J'aurais très bien pu aller à Autéquia ou bien à Vergazon, mais le concours d'Autéquia a déjà eu lieu. Un concours que Drew a gagné une semaine plus tôt. Il n'a pas perdu de temps après la fin du Grand Festival de Sinnoh. Il a gagné grâce à Roserade, qui est toujours aussi redoutable. Le concours de Vergazon n'aura pas lieu avant plusieurs mois, et je pense y aller après celui de Poivressel. Je me déciderais plus tard.

J'arrive au centre Pokémon pour y passer la nuit, mais malheureusement, il n'y a plus une chambre de disponible. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'aurais qu'à me trouver un endroit dans la forêt et dormir dans mon sac de couchage. Ça ne sera pas la première fois. Je me souviens de toutes les fois où j'ai dormi à la belle étoile lorsque je voyageais avec Sacha, Pierre et mon frère Max. Ce genre d'aventure me manque, sauf peut-être le fait d'être attaqué par la Team Rocket à tout bout de champ. Je quitte le centre Pokémon, mais je n'ai pas sommeil, alors je vais sur la plage, et mes pas me mènent tout droit vers la plage privée où j'ai rencontré Drew pour la première fois. La mer est calme, l'air est doux. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter un peu ? Avec un peu de chance, il resterait une chambre à l'hôtel. Je sors de mon sac une couverture de plage que j'étale sur le sable, et je m'y assois. Une petite brise légère se lève. Je détache mon bandana et je libère mes cheveux. Avec les années, ils sont devenus plus long.

_« Tu devrais les lâcher plus souvent ! »_

Nom d'un Bulbizarre ! Sa voix me parcoure de la tête aux pieds et déclenche en moi une série de délicieux frisson. Sans que je ne l'y invite, je le sens s'asseoir à côté de moi. Sa présence m'enveloppe d'un manteau de chaleur comme si je me trouvais prise entre deux attaques Lance-Flammes.

_« Bonsoir, ma Flora ! »_

Lentement, je tourne la tête vers lui, et malgré qu'il fasse nuit, la lune était assez brillante pour me permettre de voir les magnifiques yeux émeraudes de Drew scintiller.

« Drew ! »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure. Revoir Drew fait remonter en moi tout ce que j'ai ressenti le soir où lui et moi avons fait l'amour. Un amour et une passion débordante. Le désespoir de ne jamais le revoir après ce merveilleux moment.

« Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de te voir. »

Là, il se pencha vers moi, la main droite prenant mon menton en otage avec une douceur infinie, et je ne recule pas quand il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu *-*

A bientôt !

Aurélie !


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : L'univers de Pokémon et tous ces personnages appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri !

Hello les Pokéfans,

Enfin, je vous poste la suite. Bon, je vais vous demander d'être patient car la suite n'est pas encore écrite. Je me suis remise à l'écriture seulement depuis deux jours, suite à une longue session de défi qui m'a épuisé mentalement, et après une longue semaine sans écrire.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_Point de vue de Flora !_

J'ai l'impression de m'être reçu l'attaque Surchauffe de mon Brasegali de plein fouet. La façon dont Drew m'embrasse est si douce que j'ai chaud de partout. Mon corps s'embrase sous ce baiser. Sa main qui tient mon menton se déploie sur ma joue, puis dans mes cheveux. J'ai beau être assise, j'ai la sensation que je vais m'écraser au sol. Heureusement, Drew met fin au baiser, mais son regard ne cesse de me transpercer.

« Tu m'as manqué, Flora ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, Drew ! »

Et je suis sincère. Presque un mois s'est écoulé depuis la fin du Grand Festival, et on ne s'est pas revu depuis ce fameux matin où je l'ai empêché de me dire _je t'aime_. Drew fait glisser sa main sur mon cou, et sans me quitter des yeux, il effleure le pendentif en forme de rose qui ne me quitte jamais.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a soulagé de le voir autour de ton cou, au concours de Mérouville. » me dit-il, sans me quitter des yeux.

« Tu pensais que je ne l'accepterais pas ? » je demande, alors qu'il s'écarte de moi pour prendre appuie sur ses coudes.

Là, le regard tourné vers l'océan, il me répond :

« J'ai eu des doutes. Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, Flora. Surtout vu la façon dont on s'est quitté, à Sinnoh. »

« Drew, est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'on a fait ? »

Il fallait que je lui pose la question au moins une fois, même si je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Je redoute plus que tout sa réponse. Je sens sa main s'enrouler autour de mon poignet, et il me tire en arrière. Je me retrouve allongé sur la couverture, et Drew glisse son genou entre mes jambes et me recouvre à moitié de son corps.

« Flora, sache que rien ne pourra me faire regretter d'avoir été ton premier. » me dit-il avant de glisser ses lèvres à mon oreille. « Et toi d'avoir été la mienne. »

J'agrippe sa veste des deux mains avec tellement de force que mes jointures craquent.

« Drew, tu… tu n'avais jamais… »

« Jamais ! » dit-il avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux de mon cou. « Tu es la seule. »

Là, il me regarde dans les yeux et caresse ma joue du bout des doigts.

« La vraie question, Flora, c'est… » dit-il en caressant mes lèvres de ses doigts. « … est-ce que _toi_, tu regrettes ? »

Je n'ai même pas besoin de réfléchir pour répondre.

« Non, je ne regrette pas. »

« Bien, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'enfuir loin de moi, Flora. Même si tu ne veux pas voyager avec moi, je trouverais toujours le moyen d'être avec toi. » me prévint-il.

Je suis sur le point de protester, quand mon estomac se manifeste. Oh non ! Je rougis de honte et je m'attends à ce que Drew éclate de rire, mais il se contente d'un sourire moqueur qui me donne envie de le gifler.

« Les choses ne changeront jamais ! » me taquine-t-il.

Il me donne un baiser appuyé pour m'empêcher de répliquer.

« Tu résides au centre Pokémon ? » demande-t-il.

« Il n'y avait plus de place à mon arrivée. » je réponds en secouant la tête. « J'avais prévu de dormir à la belle étoile. »

« Heureusement que je suis là, alors. » Il se lève, me tend la main et me relève sur mes jambes. « J'ai pris une chambre à l'hôtel, et je veux que tu y restes avec moi. »

« D… d'accord, mais arrête de me regarder comme ça. » je dis en détournant le regard. « Tu me mets mal à l'aise. »

« Tu oublies que je t'ai vu toute nue, ma belle. »

Je me prends les pieds dans la couverture, totalement surprise par son sens de la répartie, mais il me rattrape et m'empêche de tomber. Et le comble, c'est que cet idiot se met à rire. Je me ressaisis, lui tourne le dos et rattache mes cheveux avec mon bandana malgré les objections de Drew. Je tire sur la couverture si fort que là, c'est lui qui tombe les quatre fers à l'air, et c'est moi qui me marre.

« Bien fait pour toi. » Je ne prends pas la peine de la plier, et je m'éloigne avant de lui dire : « Je trouverais un endroit où passer la nuit. »

_« Pas question ! »_

Je me mets à courir, sans parvenir à retenir l'éclat de rire qui sort de ma bouche, mais je n'arrive pas à semer Drew qui me rattrape et m'emprisonne dans ses bras. La couverture tombe sur le sable, et le rire de mon… c'est vrai quoi. On est quoi l'un pour l'autre ?

« Tu as vraiment cru pouvoir m'échapper ? » me demande-t-il en me retournant pour que je sois face à lui.

« Je pouvais toujours essayer. » Je suis à bout de souffle par notre petite course, et je suis sûre d'être toute rouge. « Tu… tu ne t'es pas fait mal, en tombant ? »

« Non, ça va. » m'assure-t-il. « Allez, allons te nourrir, et on parlera plus sérieusement demain après une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

« Drew, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, avec le concours et tout… » mais il me coupe en mettant un doigt sur ma bouche.

« Flora, on en parlera demain. Tout ce que je veux pour l'instant, c'est te ramener dans ma chambre d'hôtel, commander de quoi nourrir ton estomac, me glisser dans un lit confortable et tenir ma petite amie dans mes bras. »

« Je… je suis ta petite amie ? »

Il me serre contre lui, son front posé contre le mien.

« Tu es bien plus que ça, mais je ne veux pas t'effrayer alors on en reparlera demain. T'es d'accord ? »

« Oui ! »

« Bien ! »

Le Grand Festival de la région Hoenn se déroule chaque année à Poivressel, et j'ai déjà résidé dans cet hôtel il y a trois ans. L'employé de l'hôtel qui nous accueillit me reconnu et me salua avec le sourire.

« Heureux de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Flora ! Souhaitez-vous une chambre ? »

« Flora va résider avec moi. » lui répondit Drew avec un calme déroutant. « Pourriez-vous faire monter quelques sandwiches, s'il vous plaît ? Flora n'a pas encore dîner. »

« Je vais m'en occuper, Monsieur ! Puis-je faire autre chose ? »

« Oui ! » dit Drew en prenant la couverture de mes mains. « Nous avons passé un petit moment sur la plage, et j'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas fait partir tout le sable. »

« Je vais la faire apporter tout de suite à laver, Monsieur. »

« Excusez-nous si nous avons sali l'entrée de l'hôtel. » dis-je.

« Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle Flora. Je vais passer votre commande en cuisine et nous vous servirons dans trente minutes. »

Nous le remercions, et Drew me prend la main pour m'emmener jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Nous avons la cabine pour nous tout seul, et quand les portes métalliques se referment, Drew glisse ses mains sur ma taille et me plaque doucement contre la paroi pour m'embrasser. Mon corps réagit positivement à cet assaut. J'enroule mes bras autour de son cou, cambre le dos pour me rapprocher davantage de lui.

« Drew… » Sa bouche dévie dans mon cou. « Pas ici… »

Dieu merci, on arrive à notre étage et Drew relève la tête, tout fier de lui et de l'effet qu'il me fait.

« Je vais te faire ravaler ton sourire. » je le préviens en sortant de l'ascenseur.

« J'ai hâte de voir ça. » dit-il passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

Sa chambre est grande, et, wow, c'est bien une chambre pour deux. Une grande télé est accrochée au mur, face à un grand canapé en cuir et deux blancs de chaque côté du canapé. J'enlève mes chaussures sur le palier pour ne pas salir la sublime moquette beige au sol.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » Je me retourne dès que j'ai passé la porte de la salle de bain, et je fais barrage à Drew qui a enlevé sa veste. « Et je la prends seule. »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! » je le coupe à mon tour. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as déjà vu nue que tu peux tout te permettre. »

Je lui ferme la porte au nez, et je pousse le verrou. Il est tellement sournois qu'il est parfaitement capable d'entrer pendant que je suis sous la douche. Tant qu'on n'aura pas discuter sérieusement, pas question de voir l'autre dans son plus simple appareil. A nouveau. L'eau chaude me fait beaucoup de bien. Je passe quelques minutes à bien shampouiner mes cheveux pour évacuer toute trace de sable qui aurait pu s'accrocher à mon cuir chevelu, avant de me rincer et de m'emmitoufler dans un peignoir de l'hôtel. En grandissant, ma façon de m'habiller à énormément évoluée, et mes vêtements pour dormir ne sont plus des pyjamas pour petite fille. Pareil pour les sous-vêtements. Je coiffe mes longs cheveux, et je décide de les laisser à l'air libre. Drew a l'air de me préférer comme ça. Mon pyjama se compose d'un ensemble short et débardeur assez… près du corps, je dirais. Le tout d'un vert à peine plus foncé que les cheveux de Drew. J'aime de plus en plus cette couleur, notamment parce que, quand je suis seule, elle me rappelle ce garçon qui m'a tapé sur les nerfs dès notre première rencontre. Notre rivalité s'est transformée en amitié, qui a évolué en amour. Du moins, de mon côté. J'ai toujours du mal à croire que Drew puisse éprouver les mêmes sentiments. Seule une discussion sérieuse nous le dira. Je laisse mes affaires de toilettes sur une étagère – étrangement – vide, et je sors de la salle de bain avec mon sac.

_« Enfin, j'ai cru que tu ne sortirais jamais. »_

Drew est dos à moi, et apparemment on vient juste de livrer le dîner. Mon estomac se manifeste de nouveau dans un grand bruit sourd. Il faut vraiment que je mange.

« Désolée, mais il fallait que je m'assure de ne plus avoir de sable dans les cheveux. » je lui dis en allant poser mon sac sur une chaise près du lit.

_« Bon sang ! »_

Je me retourne vers lui, et je remarque qu'il me fixe, la bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux font la navette entre mes jambes et le haut de mon corps. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de dire que mon débardeur a un petit décolleté.

« Tu vas ruiner la moquette à garder la bouche ouverte. » je dis en le taquinant. Je passe devant lui avec la ferme intention de dévorer les sandwiches qui ont été apporté. « Je meurs de faim. »

Je me prends une assiette et j'y empile quelques sandwiches, quand Drew se colle derrière moi.

« Tu comptes dormir comme ça toutes les nuits ? » demande-t-il.

« Peut-être. Pourquoi ? Ma tenue te gêne ? » je demande à mon tour.

« Disons qu'elle ne va pas m'aider à me concentrer si toi et moi on doit parler. » dit-il avant de me pincer les côtes.

Je glousse, et m'écarte de son étreinte. Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé avec mon dîner, et je souris à Drew avant de mordre à pleine dent dans un sandwich. Il lève les yeux au ciel et disparait dans la salle de bain. Je me sens moins nerveuse maintenant que j'ai retrouvé Drew. J'ai passé des jours entiers à me demander ce qu'il pensait de ce que nous avions fait tous les deux, et s'il le regrettait ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Son regard était si sincère. Je finis de manger et attends que Drew ne sorte de la salle de bain pour pouvoir me laver les dents. Je vais poser l'assiette sur le charriot, et Drew sort de la salle de bain au même moment. Mes jambes deviennent molles tout à coup. Il est en caleçon. J'ai chaud. Très chaud. Je suis à deux doigts de faire sortir mon Givrali de sa Pokéball pour avoir recours à son Laser Glace. Je me ressaisis et vais me brosser les dents. Le cœur battant la chamade, je me regarde dans le miroir et je prends une profonde respiration. Résister à Drew allait s'avérer difficile, mais je vais y arriver. Je suis bien trop fatiguée pour que je me donne à nouveau à lui, et avant d'en arriver là, nous devons parler. Sérieusement. Bon, j'éteins la lumière de la salle de bain et je retourne dans la chambre, où seules les lumières des lampes de chevet des deux côtés du lit sont allumées. Drew est allongé, les mains nouées derrière la tête, les yeux fermés. Je le rejoins et je grimpe dans le lit, éteignant la lampe de chevet de mon côté au passage. Je m'allonge sur le dos, mais je pose mes mains par-dessus la couverture que j'ai remonté jusqu'à ma poitrine.

« Tu ne veux pas te rapprocher ? » demande Drew, sans esquisser le moindre geste.

« Si, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée. » Ma réponse paraît fausse, parce qu'en réalité, j'ai très envie de me blottir contre lui. « On risque de déraper avant d'avoir parlé. »

« Flora, je sais me tenir, et je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une chose que tu ne sembles pas prête de refaire. »

Surprise, je tourne la tête vers lui, et il me fixe. Je ne vois rien dans son regard, hormis de… hein ? De l'amour ?

« Approche-toi, ma Flora ! »

_Ma Flora ! _Chaque fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça, je craque complètement. Je me rapproche de lui, et cette fois je ne résiste pas. Je me faufile dans ses bras. Je pose ma tête sur son torse, passe mon bras gauche par-dessus et il referme ses bras autour de moi. Il m'embrasse sur le front et éteint la seconde lampe de chevet.

« Dors, ma douce Flora. On parlera demain ! »

* * *

Et voilà *-* J'adore ce couple, et j'adore écrire sur eux, même si c'est un peu niais. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si j'allais mettre un peu de drame ou non.

A bientôt !

Aurélie !


End file.
